


Repeat Until Death

by ya_gal_lilbongwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_gal_lilbongwater/pseuds/ya_gal_lilbongwater
Summary: "Thou wilt never, know what I am."mary sue who? jk..unless...Marie Noyes is her alias, she really works for and is sent to do the jobs strange man doesn't want to do which, at the moment, is deal with the Van der Linde gang. Her job is to help those whose story is at an end pass into the afterlife and bring back to life whose story has not reached its true ending while getting into random gang things and accidentally making friends along the way.





	Repeat Until Death

**Author's Note:**

> this is a TEST chapter, it might not show up in future true chapters I just wanted to have feedback on how I write since I have never done this before- the last time I wrote 'fanfiction' was when I was 10 and it was warrior cat stuff lol

“Fuck you Micah” The fiery-haired woman spat at the man after she received a hefty punch to the torso. 

“Maybe if you kept that pretty mouth shut I wouldn’ have to shut it for you” the words came out in a low growl.

“I could say the same thing right back at ya” hissing as she raised her fist and got into a defensive stance, god-forbid she lost a fight to the camp rat. 

It wasn't uncommon to see a guy and gal get in arguments around camp but Marie and Micah brought it to new levels and today had a physical fight in store! How lovely.  
At this point nearly the entire gang was made aware of the altercation, few prepared to intervene, the rest ignored it and the others watched in amusement. It seemed like even the o’driscoll tied to the tree was interested.  
While Marie was eyeing the camp Micah took that opportunity to send her flying with a bodyslam, landing on the ground face-first made her pissed. Looking around camp for a weapon her lips melted into a smirk as an empty beer bottle sparkled on the table.  
“ What's your plan little lady? Can't handle me huh?” his chuckle sent fire through her veins.  
Without a second wasted she got up and bolted to the table, where a drunk bill yelled in glee at the entertainment, slams the bottle against the edge, and held it up at the rat on the other side of the table

“Want me to make that scar even bigger old man?” dancing around the table neither refused to give up nor give in.

“Now miss Noyes you wouldn't do that” Micah gripped his knife with white knuckles as his lips curled into a mocking smile.

Both stood there in anticipation of who would go for the attack first, dust swirled in the air around them with the far off sound of cicadas in the trees and bill still edging on the fight from his seat. Shifting her eyes around camp she could see Charles in the shade against a tree and Arthur near dutch’s tent standing with his fists clenched tight to his sides. Marie went in for the kill and tried to slash the serrated glass at the bastard but was met with a fist to the face which sent her down to her knees, holding her nose the familiar sensation of gushing blood pooled in her hands.

“Now what in the fresh hell is going on over here!” dutches voice came from the tree line, he was on the count and a confused Hosea trailed a few paces behind him.  
“Now sir please understand when I say she started it-”  
“Come with me to my tent please.”  
dutch ‘s stern look gave off the message as Micah followed behind him looking defeated.  
Marie felt heat spread across her face after realizing what happened. She lost the goddamn fight. With drooping shoulders and her hands still cupping her face, she sat there defeated and pissed at both herself and that man, no he can't be called a man when he is on the same level as horse shit, yeah he is horse shit. A smile crept back onto her face.  
“Ma’am would you like some help” ah that voice was unmistakable and void of much emotion as usual.  
“No I am fine Mr morgan but thanks for the offer” squinting at him she brushed off his held out hand and stood up turning to the forest but before a step could be even considered Grimshaw came in, a muttering angry mess, and grabbed her by the elbow dragging her back to the girls' wagon to tend to the gushing nose and bruised ribs.


End file.
